HalfLife: The Rise of the Chosen One
by Hiago Demon-King Unlimited
Summary: Gordon Freeman, a theoretical physicist for Black Mesa and leader of the rebellion against the Combine, and Alyx Vance, daughter of Eli Vance, travel around the cities controlled by the combine to free every last human there is... but can they do it? Especially when two new faces appear? And why does one of them recognize Alyx, Eli, and Gordon, and why does it want to kill him?


Half Life: Episode 1

Part One: The Freeman Returns

* * *

_Please note that the event's that are happening in this story mind you are AFTER the destruction of the citadel… Something that Mr. Gordon Freeman and Alyx Vance did caused these chains of events to occur, however unlikely… These events occurred without his knowing… Until they presented themselves before them..._

* * *

Panting. The crunch of leafs as a foot steps on them. Sweat falling to the ground. Moaning and screams. The moon shone over the forest as Alyx Vance, a twenty-two year old woman wearing light blue skinny jeans, a gray tee-shirt with the Black Mesa logo on it, a brown leather fur jacket, a black belt with all sorts of items, a gold looking box around her neck, and a head band holding her black hair with red streaks in it, back. She looked back as three Fast Head-Crab Zombies bolted after her, their screams and screeches echoing through the forest. These zombies were almost unreal! They modeled after a mummy but with their flesh still red with the blood that ran through it. They had almost foot long claws as skinny as bone, sharp as knifes, barely any skin attached to the skeleton of their host, and a small, long , four legged creature where the head should be. She had dropped her gun back in the little village and had no way to fight them off. They closed in on her, their blood soaked claws sinking into the fresh dirt and tearing it up, steam billowing from their mouths. The one in the middle screamed loudly and leapt off the ground, breaking the log it was on and rose its claws, screeching. Alyx screamed and two gunshots rang out, hitting the two Zombies in the head. They tripped, crashed, and rolled around before coming to a stop in the leaves, yellow blood oozing out. She looked up as a figure in an orange suit leaped out of the shadows and brought back a crow bar and swung it with all of his might at the zombie in the air. There was a sickening snap, screech, and the zombie fell to the ground and landed in a hole. She panted, her hand on her chest, over her cleavage and she looked up at the man, who's green eyes glinted in the moon light though the black rim glasses he wore. He reached out to grab her hand, which was in bandaged to the middle of the forearm with brown, fingerless gloves. She took his hand and he helped her up, the moon shining over him. He wore a suit with light grayish boots, orange ankle's, grey knee coverings, and orange but dirty thigh armor. His body other wise was covered in the same material on his knees, excluding his upper chest. Around his waist were two orange braces, one on each side, and he had scorched orange and black gloves. His upper chest was the most heavily fortified. It had thick gray steel armor that covered his chest to his shoulders, and a red padded neck rest. The one thing that was the trade mark or this man was the symbol on the chest, a yellow Greek L for Half Life. He had a goatee and brown hair that was short. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"You came just in time Gordon… I thought I was a goner!" she said, and the two ran from the forest, hearing more moans. But Gordon skid to a halt and whipped around, clenching his crowbar and squinted as his eyes darting from tree to tree, as if seeing something. Alyx looked at him and she was going to talk, when she heard the sound of dying zombies.

"What is doing that?" she said and the two jumped and staggered back as the forest, just beyond the fog, burst into flames. The two watched in horror before running, as a figure walked out of the fire, a tattered cape on it's back, one glowing red eye, and held a large electrically charged harpoon. The figure walked towards them, smoke rising from the scorched blood on it's body, but Alyx and Gordon were already sprinting out of the forest, looking back as the red eye, not even fading one bit, was watching them, fixated. They were closing in on a base that was near by and Alyx screamed for them to open the gates, looking back. The figure was shown in the moon light and Alyx gasped and Gordon took out his pistol. The figure was around six feet tall, wore sand colored combine armor, except for the mask, which was a silver skull that had sharp jagged teeth where the mouth would be, and bandages over one eye. The red eye still watched them as it walked forward, its body covered in blood, both red and yellow blood. The boots clanked and clunked as it walked, chains from the pants hitting its leg. Gordon took aim at the figures head and fired. It was a direct hit, the bullet went right through the helmet and exited, hitting a tree. The figure stopped and reached up to touch the wound, blood oozing out. Gordon smirked but dropped his pistol as the figure crouched down and walked towards them a bit faster. The gates slowly began to slide open and Eli stood there with two RPG launchers and looked at the figure. It stopped and some rebels took their SMGs' out and pointed at it.

"You best leave stranger!" Eli shouted, gripping the RPG's. Eli was an elderly black fellow with gray hair, gray beard, and beetle black eyes. He wore an orange shirt and a green hunting vest. His pants only covered up to his ankle on his left leg as it was prosthetic from the knee down. The figure snorted and took one step forward, and the rebels open fired, their gun fire hitting the figure and the ground, creating a large dust cloud. After a round of fire they stopped and reloaded, waiting to see the figure lying dead on the ground. Eli took one step back and was shaking.

"So, we are going to play this game are we…?" he whispered and, from the smoke, a dull whirring sounded and the red eye appeared once more. Eli took the RPG's and fired them both, and he was launched back into the crowd and they all watched as the two rockets shot at the figure standing there. They all covered their heads as the rockets hit, the ground exploding upon impact. They all locked the doors that led to the underground passage and Eli walked to the control room and was locking the doors when he peered out of the corner of his eye and looked at the security camera monitor. It was showing the smoky crater, and Eli sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he fell back in fear as the red eye looked at him as he moved. And before he yelled in terror it uttered two words… two mechanized, demon-like voices said these words that sent icy cold impulses all across Eli's body…

"I'm back…"

* * *

Please Rate and Review, this is my first story that doesn't involve massive explosions, flying, and stuff... please do rate and review :D don't be Gordon Freeman either and not talk at all XD


End file.
